Phantom Adventures
by greyhound24
Summary: Just a collection of story ideas that I have not written into full on stories. So come in and read! Also if you see an idea that strikes you, feel free to PM me to adopt. All ideas in here are up for adoption, unless I put up a notice that says otherwise. So enjoy! :D


**Phantom Adventures**

**A/N: Hey there fellow Phantom Phans! I'm just here with a collaboration of one-shots and drabbles! So enjoy! Relax! And pick a story, because you can adopt one if you wish! Of course you have give credit where credit is due ;) **

**Story 1: Impossible**

"Alexander! Make sure you keep an eye on Bridget!" Danny said to his child. Eight year old Alexander Fenton nodded at his dad before turning his gaze to his four year old sister.

He smiled as she waded playfully in the kiddie pool. His mom and older sister had gone off to do their own things and he was with his dad, who at the moment went to get some food.

As his sister played, Alexander felt a slight tremor in the ground. He frowned and looked around, no one else seemed to have noticed it. He shrugged it off as nothing, but he couldn't deny the eerie feeling that crept into his stomach. Shaking his head, he reverted his eyes back to Bridget. But she seemed to have stopped playing.

He slipped into the water to see what was wrong. As soon as he was near her, she clung to him tightly and began to cry. Alexander looked around. What should he do? He had never had to take care of a crying child before. Doing the first thing that came to mind he began to gently pat her back. Bridget stopped crying to let out a burp. It seemed to have worked because she wasn't crying anymore. Smiling to himself, he swam to the edge of the baby pool and climbed out, but as he stood up, he saw swarms of people running towards the pool.

* * *

Lilith Fenton stood at the beach watching the waves crash against the shore. She smiled to herself. So far the vacation was going splendid. Her parents, the famous Danny Fenton/phantom and her mother Sam, had been stashing cash just for this.

She shuddered in her one-piece. It was a bit chilly here, but it was fine. She slowly dipped her foot hesitantly into the water and smiled at the warm sensation. She glanced around and saw little kids playing and parents laughing. The moment was short lived though as she felt a tremor in the earth.

She froze, was it an earth quake? She seemed to be the only who noticed it because everyone else was still laughing and playing. She shrugged it off, until she noticed that she was no longer standing in the water.

She raised and eyebrow and looked up. The water was farther back than usual, as if it was receding back into the ocean, like it was being drained. She felt worry and fear pool into the center of stomach... This wasn't good.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard people screaming, the ocean was now coming back, but in a huge wave. Gasping she turned invisible and flew into the air. She watched as the land became flooded with water and people were running for safety.

Her heart was pounding wildly as the ocean was once again pulled back into the sea. The chaos seemed to have stopped as people looked in curiosity, but it was gone in a flash as the wave returned but a lot more bigger.

She couldn't help but scream as it hit, even though she was safe, it was still scary. She looked down to see a couple stuck in the chaotic water. Without hesitation she transformed into her ghost half and flew towards them, "Grab my hand!" She shouted at the woman. The lady grabbed it, she took a hold of her boyfriend and Lilith wasted no time in taking them to safety.

As she set them down on high ground they thanked her profusely. She nodded before going to help more people, her eyes widened as she realized the wave had hit the flower shop, the same one her mom was in.

* * *

Danny waited in line patiently before the place was surround by a crowd. He stared in wonder as a bunch of people ran to the stairs and elevators. Was something wrong?

"Tsunami!" A man had yelled, "Run! There's a tsunami heading this way!" He screamed.

Danny froze, this way...that means-

"Alexander!" He screamed before running out of the restaurant. He ran to the pool in hopes to make it in time but he was hit by the oncoming wave.

The water filled his lungs as he tried desperately to swim up to the surface. Various objects began attacking him and scratches were now forming and blood was oozing and mixing with the salty water. Luckily he made it out and as soon as he did he sucked in a large amount of air. As the water carried him he began to scream. "Alex! Alexander!" He called out. His head was bleeding from getting it with a branch and so were his hands, torso, and legs. He turned ghost and flew out of the water. He called out to his children.

* * *

Moments before getting hit, Alexander watched as people ran towards the pool. He grabbed his sister just in time, but right as he turned around he saw a huge wave tower over him, for a moment time seemed to have frozen, he gripped his sister tighter and sucked in a deep breath.

"Bridget, hang on and don't let go!" He said as he began to run, he felt his sister's grip tighten, "Hold your breath!" He shouted. And just as he said that, the wave hit.

**So this is the first story! What did you think? Pretty intense huh? Heheh...and it's all yours! PM me if you want to adopt it, you can change the characters's names if you wish, it doesn't matter.**

**Please review!**


End file.
